As part of the manicure process, it is often desirable to soften the cuticles so that they may be removed or pushed back. One method to accomplish this involves soaking the fingers in a warm solution (e.g., warm water) in a bowl. However, the contents of the bowl quickly cool.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for assisting in the preparation of hands, cuticles, and/or the like during a manicure process. The present invention allows a user to submerge both his/her hands into a warmed solution for an extended period of time without needing to replace the solution.
The present invention features a spa manicure apparatus for providing comfort to a user's hands during a manicure. The spa manicure apparatus comprises a housing having a right basin and a left basin disposed in the housing. Each basin can retain a solution and is for accepting the user's hands. The spa manicure apparatus further comprises a wrist rest disposed on rim of the left basin and the right basin. A heating element for heating the solution retained in the basins is disposed in the housing, and a massaging element for massaging the user's hands is disposed in the housing.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.